Flor del Makai
by Arisu Ozaki de Lioncourt
Summary: [nuevo nombre para Mi vida de zorro, de Slasheaven]La vida de Kurama, desde niño hasta convertirse en el gran ladrón cruel que fué. Como será que se quedó así? Que siginificaron Yomi y Kuronue en su vida? Comenten, please, no soy buena en resumenes YAOI C
1. Chapter 1

Yu yu hakusho pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi, Sueisha, Jump Comics,Fuji TV, Studios Pierrot, etc.  
Esta fanfic no fue hecha con propósitos lucrativos ni con la intención de violar su copyright.  
-------------

Prólogo

La mujer miró a su hijo. Tenia miedo...Tenia miedo que su recién nacido bebé muriera. El niño no respiraba, pero ella no podía hacer nada por él. Su destino era morir, ya lo sabía. Después de ser humillada y torturada tanto física, como psicológica y sexualmente, se moriría. Sus largos y grises cabellos estaban manchados por el líquido rojo que escurría de sus heridas. Pero ni el dolor ni la sangre impedirían una madre de dar un nombre a su hijo. Ni que tuviera que utilizar sus últimos alientos de vida, alguien oiría el nombre de su heredero.

-"Kur...ama..."-dijo alto, muriéndose en seguida.

-"¿Entonces el nombre del mocoso será Kurama? Youko Kurama..."-Yuutaro, el mercader de esclavos más poderoso de la región, chutó la cabeza inerte de la youkai y dio rápidamente un golpecito en las espaldas del bebé, que comenzó a respirar y llorar.

-"Serás un bello esclavo, Kurama. Si heredas la belleza de tus padres podrás ser la principal atracción del mercado. Sólo espero que no heredes la rebeldía..."


	2. Días negros

Ni Yu Yu Hakusho, ni su copyright ni nada de eso son míos (ya me gustaría), son de Yoshihiro Togashi, Fuji TV, Studios Pierrot...

Capítulo 2 – Días negros

El chico sacudió los plateados cabellos, que caían hasta el hombro. Retiró con cautela los escamosos brazos que lo envolvían: era de aquel horrible demonio verde con el cual había sido obligado a "pasar la noche".Vistió sus ropas, que eran apenas algunos trapos blancos y sucios enrollados a su cuerpo.¿Por qué todo tenia que ser así?¿Por qué tenia que ser violado y humillado todos los días?

Limpió los indicios de lo ocurrido de su bello e infantil rostro; no quería recordarse de los asquerosos acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Comenzó a andar sigilosamente por los siniestros pasillos del Mercado de Esclavos de la Zona Sur del Makai. Los pasillos eran largos, y sus paredes eran pintadas de marrón oscuro, gastado por el tiempo. Al pasar por habitaciones y celdas, escuchaba gritos de agonía y voces desconocidas y algunas otras familiares. Se preguntaba si era así con él también, si las personas que pasaban por su celda se sentían cómo el se sentía al pasar por las de los demás.

Paró al llegar delante de una puerta, distinta de las demás. Posó sus orejas zorrunas en la puerta, escuchando voces desconocidas.

"... ¿un youko, no? Acostumbran ser muy rebeldes...Si lo describiste bien, ¡es una raridad!¡Un youko albino!"-comentó uno, con la voz más gruesa.

"Debe ser bueno en la cama. Al final, todo el Makai conoce las habilidades de los youkos, ¿verdad?"-dijo otro, riéndose.

Yuutaro era un youkai alto, de cabellos negros, cortos y de punta. Sus ojos verdes eran llenos de avaricia y lujuria. Estaba siempre con ropas negras y cinturones de cuero atados al cuello, lo que le daba un toque medio loco, siniestro. Era un youkai inteligente y poderoso; con su perversión y fuerza de voluntad, había conquistado aquellos terrenos y esclavizado a centenas de youkais débiles y con eso ganó mucho dinero. Su visual era casi humano; utilizaba gafas rectangulares que le caían hasta la punta del nariz y su único rasgo de youkai eran las pinturas negras que tenía en la cara, mas precisamente desde abajo de los ojos hasta el fin de su bello y enigmático rostro.

"No se confíen tanto...A pesar de la apariencia, ese zorro es muy rebelde; siempre que tiene oportunidad, se escapa"-Yuutaro intentaba convencer al trío con el que estaba hablando, pues esa noche quería divertirse con _su_ zorro.

"Mierda. Sólo dice eso cuando...desea estar conmigo", pensó el muchacho, despeinándose con los dedos. Era el favorito de su señor, y el único por el cuál Yuutaro dejaría de aceptar un trabajo.

"No hay problema. Una oportunidad como esta no aparece siempre, querido Yuutaro. Pagaremos lo que quieras para estar apenas una noche con él"-el último, el cual Kurama nunca pudo ver el rostro, pues estaba cubierto por una capa, entregó a Yuutaro tres bolsos rellenos de oro-"¿Aceptas o olvidas?

Era una chance que Yuutaro no podía negar. Entonces, decidió dejarse caer a la tentación del dinero.

"Bueno, pero no le podréis lastimar..."-fueron agregados más tres bolsos-"Por lo menos, ¡no mucho!"

Al oír eso, Kurama estaba dispuesto a salir corriendo, pero los youkais fueron más rápidos y ya habían notado su presencia, abriendo rápido la puerta.

"Vaya, vaya... ¿Quien tenemos aquí? nuestro invitado llegó..."-los tres agarraron Kurama, y se lo llevaron al primer cuarto que encontraron, sin importarse si era el del zorro o no.

Estaba acabado .Esta noche si que no podría olvidar. Aquellos youkais habían utilizado y violado el pequeño Kurama, que ahora ni levantarse podía, de tanto dolor. Su cabeza casi explotaba, su cuerpo estaba acabado. Cada parte de su cuerpo había sido torturada lentamente; permanecerían por muchos días las marcas arañazos, cortes, mordidas, hinchazos y heridas producidas por cuchillos de los youkais. Había sido cruelmente violado por los tres hermanos (como descubrió después), que lo humillaron y rieron se de él.

Pero arriba del dolor estaba la vergüenza. Ya no aguantaba más; escaparía hoy mismo, no le importaba cuanto le dolería cualquier movimiento...Todo su sufrimiento se acabaría cuando se fuese...

Después de unas horas, consiguió levantarse. Yuutaro no iba a dejar que nadie lo tocara hasta la noche; su mejor "reliquia" se veía amenazada de muerte si dejara.

Kurama vistió su traje, había restado poco de él, pero tapaba los sitios más importantes.

Retiró algunos ladrillos de la pared, los más gastados y antiguos. Era un hueco pequeño. Pero pudo pasar fácilmente, gracias a que era muy delgado; había comido poquísimo aquella semana. Generalmente, Yuutaro se preocupaba con eso y le daba de comer, pues si no podría perder mucho dinero. Cuando salió, pudo sentir, y ver, como era estar libre. El sol le hacia daño a su pálida piel, acostumbrada a la luz atrás de rejas. Vio de lejos una casa de madera, más exactamente, un bar.

Necesitaba comer, y, en su mente, ese era el lugar indicado.

Hola,

Y había publicado este fic antes, en Slasheaven, y espero que os guste

En los primeros capítulos no hay yaoi, sólo un poco de Shotacon, y algo así, pero después viene, no se preocupen. Este fue el primer fic que escribí, no seáis muy severos ÇÇ

Abrazos,

Arisu Ozaki de Lioncourt

En Slasheaven, tiene el nombre de "Mi vida de zorro" ( ¿cuál os gusta más?)

En ese mercado de esclavos, se vende y se alquila…Por eso, no extrañéis que el youko no sea de una persona sólo

Tomatazos o comentarios, por favor


	3. Tanuki

Yu yu Hakusho pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi, Sueisha, Jump comics, Fuji TV, Studios Pierrot, etc.

Esta fanfic no tiene propósitos lucrativos y tampoco la intención de violar su copyright.

Arisu Ozaki de Lioncourt

La "casa" era totalmente hecha de madera. Una de las ventanas estaba rota, y la otra tenia marcas de uñas. Era un sitio pequeño, de apariencia frágil, culpa de los viejos robles que las sustentaban.

El Youko abrió la puerta cuidadosamente, con miedo de que se cayera.

Sintió un fuerte olor a bebida, algo no muy nuevo para él, y vio varios youkais tirados al suelo, y otros riéndose y bebiendo unos líquidos de colores oscuros que Kurama nunca había visto.

Querría poder irse a otro sitio, pero su estado no le permitía moverse mucho, entonces decidió quedarse allí.

Cuando se dio cuenta, vio que lo observaban. Eran ojos lujuriosos, femeninos y masculinos, como los de Yuutaro, y algunos, más atrevidos, ya se le iba acercando.

Pero todos pararon al ver un grupito acercándose al zorro plateado; eran cuatro youkais que parecían ser más fuerte que los demás, consiguiendo con eso su respeto y admiración. Al medio, seguido por los otros tres, iba un youkai pelirrojo que a pesar de tener el aspecto más delicado de todos, iba al mando.

"Vaya, vaya…Cuanto cobras, ¿pequeño?"-dijo Kizuna, el jefe del grupo. Los demás se rieron por su comentario.

Kizuna era un yaminade, el acariciador de las tinieblas. Tenía las orejas y las uñas bastante afiladas, su pelo era corto, del mismo color que los ojos. Llevaba puesta una ropa oscura, una camiseta negra, hasta un poco arriba del ombligo, y unos pantalones azul oscuro pegados al cuerpo. Por arriba, tenia una capa negra hasta los pies.

Dos de los youkais, unos mellizos pelinegros, lo cogieron por la cintura. Kizuna se echó a reír, mientras Kurama pataleaba y gritaba. Consiguió soltarse, salió corriendo lentamente, temiendo otra violación, otro golpe, otro daño. Pero dio de cara con el barman, un youkai alto, de cabellos castaño oscuro hasta la nuca, tenia orejas redondas y peludas y una cola rayada con blanco; probablemente era un tanuki. Su mirada demostraba la más pura y talvez no tan simples frialdad.

El tanuki lo cogió por la cola y, sin decir nada, lo llevó para dentro de la casa.

"¿Quién eres?"- exclamo débilmente el Youko.

"Cálmate, zorro. No te voy a hacer daño"-el tanuki deja Kurama en un sofá y le alcanza un pedazo de pan-"Mi nombre es Yasui, ¿y el tuyo?

"Youko…Kurama"-dicho eso comienza a comer desesperadamente el pan que Yasui le dio, dejando caer algunas migajas en el sofá.

"Quanto tiempo hace que no comes, ¿Kurama?"- dijo, sin querer mostrar preocupación en la voz.

"Hum…diez…días".

"Eres muy resistente a pesar de ese aspecto tan enclenque que tienes. Ni se como aguantaste tanto tiempo, ¡estás todo herido!" – ahora se burlaba. Yasui era un youkai raro, que cambiaba rápidamente de una hora para la otra,

"Es que yo…estaba en el Mercado".

"Ah, claro. Eres una raridad. Que querías, ¿con ese color de pelo?"

"¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?"

"Nada.Yo ni te conocía, como podría esperar algo de ti, ¿zorro tonto?"

_¿Cómo ese tipo puede ser tan malo? ¿Será que no ve que estoy herido? ¿Por qué tiene que quedarse ahí, riéndose de mí?_

"Yasui-san… ¿Puedes entrenarme por favor?"- Kurama se arrodilla en el suelo, casi tocando la nariz en este.

"¿Yo? ¿Entrenarte a ti? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que gano en eso? Además…Apuesto que no eres ni un poco obediente, muy orgulloso y no sabes portarte. No, creo que no".

"Pero...Haré lo que quieras… ¿Quieres mi cuerpo? Si lo quieres…".

Yasui se enfadó mucho con la actitud de Kurama; no quería ser confundido con un pederasta cualquiera. Dio un golpe en el rostro del muchacho.

"¡Niño estúpido! yo no soy un pervertido, ¿vale? Y no entrenaría a nadie que se ofreciera así"- cogió a Kurama por los hombros, levantándolo-"Si quieres que te enseñe, ¡olvida lo que has dicho! Ni se te ocurra continuar siendo un juguete, ¡Kurama!"

"Es que yo…Yo no quiero…"-Kurama miraba fijamente a las rayas marrones que Yasui tenia en el rostro, intentando no llorar-"Yo no quiero ser dañado nuevamente…".

Yasui abrazo el Youko fuertemente, conmovido por su historia. No había perversión en ese abrazo, era ternura. Sentía por el youko lo que sentiría por un hijo.

"Muy bien. Te entrenaré, si así lo quieres. Pero primero…"- soltó a Kurama y le pasó una toalla blanca-"Te bañarás y comerás algo. Después cuidaré de tus heridas; no te puedo entrenar así, te puedes morir si no. Por eso…Comenzamos mañana."

"¡Sí!"

Hola

Nya…gracias si alguien leyó este fic…y gracias especialmente a Satouri Sama…me encantó tu review! \o\

Ah, y no piensen que voy a dejar Kurama ser feliz tan rapidamente…

Por favor, dejad reviews 

Au Revoir

Arisu Ozaki de Lioncourt


	4. El comienzo de una nueva vida

Yu yu Hakusho pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi, Sueisha, Jump comics, Fuji TV, Studios Pierrot, etc.

Esta fanfic no tiene propósitos lucrativos y tampoco la intención de violar su copyright.

Arisu Ozaki de Lioncourt

Capítulo 3 – El comienzo de una nueva vida

Kurama entró al lavabo, un pequeño compartimiento donde había una bañera, una pía y algunas cosas más. Se bañó. ¡Ah, como se sentía bien, después de todo lo que le había pasado! El agua era muy Oria, pero el Youko no se importaba. En el Makai, así como en todos los sitios, la vida de los esclavos era muy dura; no tenían familia (si tenían, o no se importaba con ellos o también era esclavizada), sus comidas eran escasas, no sabían pelear y, la minoría que conseguía escapar, generalmente se prostituía. Pero con el seria distinto. Sería alguien grande y poderoso, que los demás respetaran. Ese era su sueño.

Cuando salió se puso la ropa que Yasui le había dejado. Era un traje un poco largo, para alguien tan desnutrido como el. Era blanco y de un material muy fino; perfecto para luchar. Se sintió bien con él y se fue al salón, a sentarse donde Yasui le había mandado. Era un sofá de terciopelo, al lado de una mesita de madera donde habían unos oniguiris que el tanuki, un buen cocinero, había preparado. Los miró confuso. Ya había visto a Yuutaro comiéndose algunos, pero el estaba acostumbrado a comer un poco de pan y agua. ¡Como la vida es distinta cuando alguien te trata bien! Se los comió con voluntad, el hambre era tanta que ni notó que había alguien tras el.

-"¿Están buenos?

-"Sí, gracias por todo"- respondió con una sonrisa.

-"Puedo hacerte una pregunta, ¿Kurama?"- Yasui parecía preocupado.

El zorro asintió.

-"Tu…Hum…La persona que cuidaba del Mercado que tu estabas… ¿Era por acaso un youkai llamado Yuutaro?"- miraba hacia abajo, pero siempre con la mirada fría.

-"Si que era, ¿Por qué?"

-"No es nada. Cuando termines vete a acostarte, pues mañana te despertaré temprano para el entrenamiento y no quiero oír quejas."

Se tragó, literalmente, los oniguiris y se fue al dormitorio de Yasui para saber donde iba a dormir. Se sorprendió más cuando vio que había un colchón en el suelo, tapado por unas sábanas blancas y con una almohada por arriba. El tanuki no estaba, pero decidió seguir su consejo y se fue a dormir.

-"Intentalo una vez más. ¡Si no lo consigues de esta vez te quedas sin comer!"

Ya era la quinta vez que Kurama intentaba y no conseguía. Su maestro le había mandado que concentrara su youki en la palma de la mano, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacer para que el almuerzo no le desapareciera. Cerró los ojos y juntó las manos; lo tenía que conseguir. Notó un cierto calor en las yemas de los dedos y vio que Yasui sonreía, ligeramente, de satisfacción. Miró a sus manos y observo un débil brillo plateado saliendo de ella.

-"¿Sólo eso? Eres más inútil de lo que imaginé"- la sonrisa se le había borrado instantáneamente de la cara-"¡Vas a tardar años para conseguir transformar plantas en armas!

-"¿Plantas en armas? ¿Cómo esperas que yo haga eso?"

-"Ese es un poder natural de los youkos: controlar vegetales .Pretendía que lo consiguieras antes de un mes, pero creo que será imposible. ¡Y mira que aun tienes que aprender a leer y escribir!"

Hacía tres meses que había empezado el entrenamiento. Comenzaba a las siete de la mañana y acababa a la noche, dependía del comportamiento de Kurama. Este ya había aprendido a escribir en algunos idiomas del Makai, japonés y otras lenguas humanas. Era un chico muy inteligente, Yasui se asombraba cada vez más con su capacidad de aprendizaje. Su agilidad y fuerza ya habían aumentado muchísimo, también. A cada día que se pasaba, Kurama se hacía un poco más fuerte.

Yasui no podía negarlo: ¡el niño era un prodigio! Solo Yuutaro había sido lo suficiente idiota para no notarlo. Si bien, había destacado otra cualidad del zorro: la belleza. Pero le enfadaba mucho lo que le hizo a Kurama. Tenía un afecto muy grande por el Youko, no dejaría que le hicieran mal de nuevo.

Cerró los ojos. Tendría que contarle la verdad. Bueno, no "tenía", pero le gustaría que el supiera. Después de cinco años, su discípulo ya estaba listo para realizar sus ambiciones. Tenía inteligencia, fuerza y velocidad muy superiores a la mayoría de demonios de aquel suburbio del Makai. El año pasado se había convertido en ladrón, la profesión más buscada entre los habitantes de aquel mundo. Al principio, robaba solo. No traía tesoros muy preciosos al comienzo, solo joyas y monedas. Consiguió el respeto de muchas personas de esta zona. Hizo un bando. Ahora ya deben de ser unos cien youkais al mando de Kurama. A la mitad del año pasado, a sus dieciocho años, se había ido a vivir solo. Lejos de allí, no sabía que pasaba en el pueblo donde había nacido. Cuando viniera a visitarlo, como hacía todos los meses en busca de consejos, libros y comida, le pediría el favor. Ni que tuviera que pagarle. En realidad, sabía que el zorro también tenía ese objetivo, pero a contrario de si, Kurama creía que no tenía el poder suficiente para hacer esa hazaña. Pero ya era hora.

"Hola…Me parece que tu deber es darle bebidas a las personas, verdad, ¿Yasui?"- una bella voz, no muy gruesa, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Miró al engreído que estaba delante de él y se limitó a pellizcar sus orejas y, mientras tiraba de ellas, llevarlo hasta su casa.

"No necesitas tratarme como a un niño. ¿Sabías que una parte muy sensible de mi cuerpo son las orejas? Imagina si me arrancaras una…"- se recostó sobre el sofá que conocía muy bien.

"Tan arrogante como siempre. Para que viniste a fastidiarme ahora, ¿zorro tonto?"- soltó las orejas peludas de su bello discípulo y se limitó a escucharlo.

"Vine a coger la semilla que me había olvidado aquí"- le sonrió maliciosamente- "Tengo en mente un buen trabajo para ella.

Kurama había crecido mucho. Antes era muy bajo, por las pocas horas de sueño y la escasa comida. Los tres años que pasaron le habían hecho mucho bien. Era un youkai muy alto, el pelo liso y plateado le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros y tenía músculos definidos, pero no muy groseros. Tenía dos colas, que le aparecían cuando se transformaba en zorro, y llevaba la misma ropa que había recibido del tanuki años atrás, pues la había convertido en youki. Pero no había crecido solo físicamente. Emocionalmente también había cambiado mucho. No era más aquel niñito inocente que no conoció nada de la vida. Era un Youko calculista, frío y malicioso. Mismo que fuera aún muy joven, era especialmente detallista y sensitivo, más hábil e inteligente que muchos otros más viejos que él. Pero aún así seguía siendo joven. Tenía sed de venganza por los que le hicieron mal cuando pequeño.

"Bueno. Te la daré, pero antes… ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?"

"Yasui pidiendo un favor…Esta es nueva. Dime, ¿que quieres que haga?"

"Tienes que matar a mi hermano. Tienes que matar a Yuutaro."

Hola!

Siento haber tardado tanto para poner este cap XX

Y más porque ya estaba listo….Pero bueno… ¿Qué os pareció? Prometo que no tardaré tanto para los próximos capítulos!

Gracias por los reviews no esperaba recibir tantos(4)

Abrazos,

Arisu Ozaki de Lioncourt

Ps. http/mividadezorro.weblogger. (es de la fic tb)


	5. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente

Yu yu Hakusho pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi, Sueisha, Jump comics, Fuji TV, Studios Pierrot, etc.

Esta fanfic no tiene propósitos lucrativos y tampoco la intención de violar su copyright. 

Arisu Ozaki de Lioncourt  
------------  
Capítulo 4 – Ojo por ojo, diente por diente

-"Tienes que matar a mi hermano. Tienes que matar a Yuutaro."

Esas palabras retumbaban en sus oídos. ¿Cómo podría ser que Yuutaro, el youkai que más odiaba, y Yasui, el que más amaba, fueran hermanos? No podía entender. Yasui dijera esas palabras con un poco de tristeza, inconscientemente, como si simpatizara con su hermano, la persona que tanto lo había maltratado. Había salido del bar sin decir nada, no sabía que decir. Bueno, Yuutaro era un demonio muy poderoso, pero si le ganaba, ganaría sus posesiones. No era tan mala idea. Para nada quería esclavos, pero el oro que el youkai tenia (sin contar otras posesiones que el Youko desconocía) era una muy buena idea.

Ya que conocía el lugar, hizo un mapa a mano del Mercado, para ver por donde podría entrar de una forma que ningún guardia lo notara y pudiera sorprender a Yuutaro. Podría entrar por la Ala lateral, donde los guardias estaban organizados de forma simétrica; había dos a la izquierda de la puerta y dos a la derecha. En un lado había una youkai de nivel B inferior como secretaria y al otro había un youkai con la misma función.

Había tres celdas a la izquierda, siendo que una de ellas era la antigua celda de Kurama, y tres a la derecha. Después había más dos guardias a la izquierda y dos a la derecha. En las celdas de la izquierda estaban Natsui, una youkai alada, la ex celda de Kurama y la celda de Yukine, una niña recién llegada (de la derecha a la izquierda, respectivamente). Delante de estas estaban Jikamaru (delante de Natsui), un youkai con cuernos y alas que ya había ayudado Kurama un par de veces, Yumi (delante de la celda que había sido de Kurama), una bella media youkai media humana y Gameji (delante de Yukine), un youkai de diez años que Yuutaro había raptado.

Iba a ser fácil. Si entrara por la celda de Natsui, pasara por las cañerías en el techo, donde abajo estaría "su" celda, que estaba sellada, y iría a la de Yukine, donde estaba una trampa que llevaba a la Ala central del Mercado, era un túnel que el mismo había hecho pero que no le permitía salir del local, solo dislocarse por el sin que nadie viera.

Aún afuera, miró a los guardias. Estos sintieron que ya lo habían visto alguna vez, pero no le hicieron caso. Mala idea. Kurama les proporcionó una sonrisa maliciosa y se fue andando hacia las paredes. Vio una fuerte energía en algunos ladrillos en el medio. Debía de ser la celda sellada. El reiki del sello se extendía hasta la celda de Yukine, entonces le dio unos golpecitos a la derecha de los ladrillos del centro. Escuchó un grito sordo de dentro. Natsui le había oído y, por suerte, estaba sola. Rompió, con elegancia y sin ruido, los ladrillos viejos, y entró, viendo una Natsui muy sorprendida.

-" ¿Quién eres?"- la chica estaba envuelta en una manta, con un plato con arroz y un poco de pan encima.

El zorro suspiró. ¿Será que ya le habían olvidado?

-"Hunf. ¿No te acuerdas más de mí, Natsui? Soy Kurama, el niñito de Yuutaro. ¿Te suena de algo?"- dicho eso comenzó a reírse, tomando cuidado para no ser muy alto y que los guardias lo escucharan.

Natsui abrazó a Kurama. El youko pudo ver varias heridas en su blanca piel. Se recordó de los trágicos años, cuando estaba en aquel mórbido sitio.

-"Kurama, sacame de aquí, ¡por favor! Desde que saliste, Yuutaro está mucho más violento, maltrata a todos nosotros. Necesitamos tu ayuda, sé que eres un ladrón, y dicen que eres muy fuerte. Por favor, Kurama. Sólo tu sabes lo que sufrimos aquí. El resto solo imagina".

-"Sí, es verdad, sé lo que sufrís. Pero no estoy aquí para libertaros, Natsui. Mis asuntos son con Yuutaro. Y deberías saber que no soy una buena persona. Talvez en otra reencarnación salga siendo la más gentil del mundo, pero ahora definitivamente no lo soy".

La youkai se horrorizó con las palabras del Youko, y se limitó a llorar.

Kurama miró a las cañerías, tenía certeza de que nadie había pensado en hacer eso. Le dijo adiós a su antigua compañera, que no contestó, y se adentró en los estrechos tubos, por los cuales consiguió pasar con dificultad.

Después de unos minutos, llegó a la celda de Yukine. Era una niña chiquita, de pelo negro y largo, no tan baja como Kurama cuando allá estaba, y de ojos rosas. Tenía una belleza infantil e inocente, pero sus ojos transmitían todo el dolor que sentía. Kurama se vio en ella cuando bajó, se sintió angustiado por saber que mismo que fuera alguien fuerte y respetado, ya había tenido una de las peores vidas que se puede tener.

Yukine estaba a los llantos, abrazando su propio cuerpo.

-" ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Yuutaro ya ha dicho que debía estar sola durante dos horas!"

-"No te voy a hacer daño, niña. La verdad, solo estoy aquí por obligación, nada más. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, eh?"

-"Yukine, y no te creo"- la niña se alejaba de Kurama.

-"Mi nombre es Youko Kurama, no nos conocimos. Ya estuve aquí durante 14 años, y no tengo el mínimo interés em niños. Así que o crees em mí o te matas pensando que te haré daño"-lo dijo tan friamente que hasta él mismo se asustó.

- "Y que quieres, ¿ladrón?"- Kurama pudo notar mucho sarcasmo em su vozecilla.

- "Mejor ladrón que esclavo, niña. Quiero pasar por uma trampa que hay ahí. Ya pasaría por "mi" celda, pero está sellada".

- "Bueno, haz lo que quieras. Yo no tengo nada a ver com esto, al fin de cuentas".

No podría negar que la enana era muy inteligente. Tocó em el suelo y rompió algunas piedras; después se adentró em el túnel. No pudo dejar de notar como los demás estaban siempre em buen estado físico; no tenían hambre ni estaban heridos, por lo menos no em lugares visibles. Se acordaba perfectamente de aquel hediondo lugar, por eso consiguió llegar rapidamente hasta la Ala Sur. La Ala Sur era el único compartimiento del Mercado que no tenia celdas. Solo tenia tres cuartos que eran llamados "Habitaciones especiales". Las habitaciones especiales eran tres dormitorios más sofisticados donde los youkais más ricos podían entrar. Kurama conocía muy bien aquel sitio. En la Ala Sur también estaban la sala de Yuutaro, pra donde Kurama se dirigia, la cocina, el alojamiento de los guardias y la "Sala de préstamo", donde había ciertos objetos que Kurama desearía olvidarse.

Mató a todos los guardias dela Ala; doce en total. Paró delante de la puerta de la sala de Yuutaro; no tenía certeza de que conseguiría matar Yuutaro. Era muy fuerte para un principiante como él. Pero Yasui le había puesto confianza, no querría defraudarlo(ni quedarse si la recompensa, todas las posesiones de Yuutaro). Empujó la puerta y entró. Como no habia nadie se sentó en una silla, a esperarlo. Cuando iba comenzar a repartir unas cuantas "plantitas indefensas", vió que la cortina se abrió, y de ella salió un hombre alto y de pelo azabache.

-"Cuanto tiempo, Kurama. ¿Me echaste de menos? Espero que sí, ya estaba pensando en buscarte"- com la misma sonrisa maliciosa y la voz sarcástica, Yuutaro se sentó delante del zorro.

-"Sí, es verdad. Pasó mucho tiempo. No soy más aquel que te daba tanto placer, Yuutaro".

-"Sigues siendo la misma mujercita que antes, ¿no? Estás temblando por dentro, Youko. ¿Que viniste a hacer, vengarte?"- se echó a reir, viendo el fastidio de Kurama.

-"Puede ser. Pero antes de matarte me gustaría saber si conoces a alguién llamado Yasui".

-" ¿Yasui? Ahora lo entiendo. Mi dulce hermanito te acogió, ¿no es así? Solo podía ser"- Kurama no respondió- "Te contaré una historia, mi lindo. Yasui, mi hermano más viejo, me ayudó a construir este lugar, el sitio donde comenzó tu sufrimiento. El era muy parecido conmigo en aquellos tiempos. Juntos, capturamos muchos demonios y los encerramos. Decidimos juntos, también, que utilizariamos un sistema distinto de lso otros Mercados. Los youkais que aquí vinieran podríano no solo comprar esclavos, sino pagar y "utilizaros". Así ganaríamos muchísimo dinero. Después Yasui se acbardó y se convirtió en un- ¿que era?- estúpido barman. Antes tenía mucho poder, pero ahora no pasa de un trasto. Ya que estamos, puedo contarte outra cosa...Siempre quisiste saber de tu familía. Tu madre era una bella youkai muy parecida contigo, y tu padre también. Deberían de ser primos, eran muy parecidos. Pero la cuestión era que los dos eran muy bonitos y yo y más tres youkais intentamos cogerlos. Se resistieron mucho, entonces los torturamos y violamos. Tu padre se murió antes, como un perro. Yo esperé que tu madre te tuviera para poder llevarte al Mercado. Cuando hiciste un año y algunos meses, ya tenías tamaño para mis propósitos. Y así pasate unos trece años. Hasta que huíste. ¡Pero no tienes idea de como te quedaba bien aquella ropa de puta! Afinal, esta es tu verdadera esencia"-Yuutaro sonreía tanto que Kurama ya no podía mirarle-" ¿Qué más quieres saber? Puedo describirte muchas cosas, si te apetece..."- se rió de nuevo.

Kurama estaba en estado de choque. Le había dicho tantas cosas que ya no sabía si realmente conseguiría luchar. Por outro lado, esas cosas le daban más motivos para pelear, la rabía le consumía por adentro.

-"Tu nombre es Kurama, mejor no lo olvides. Harás todo lo que te mande, si no quieres que te descuartize vivo".

-"Eso es una niña o un zorro, ¿Yuutaro? Ya vendré más veces, eso es de buena cualidad, mismo que no sea una mujer".

-" ¡De cuatro, zorra! Ya verás lo que te pasa por morderme...".

-"Una hora com Kurama son solo tres monedas, amigo mío. No le hagas mucho daño, que después es mi turno".

Kurama se acordaba de todas las personas que le habían tocado, hombres y mujeres. Las frases estaban en su cabeza. Pero el primero sería Yuutaro.

El youko avanzó sobre Yuutaro y comenzó a golperlo en el rostro. También le daba en el pecho y en el vientr, la sangre de Yuutaro salía violentamente por su boca, y caía sobre la blanca ropa de Kurama. Pró al ver que si seguía Yuutaro podría desmayar; el Youko quería verlo sufrir, por eso no podría dejarle desmayar.

Kurama sacó una semilla del bolsillo y creó un látigo de rosas, el Rose Whip. Yuutaro estaba en el suelo, aún sonreía y no demonstraba dolor ninguno. Kurama desgarraba la carne de su enemigo, y este solamente sonreía.

-"Me acuerdo de cuando te tocaba y te lamía, mi zorro. Eres tan inocente... ¡Pero tuviste suerte de que yo no fuera un viejo verde y gordo! Gemías mucho, ¿sabes?"- Yuutaro pasó la lengua por los labios y se tragó el sangre que por allí salia.

-" ¡Eres asqueroso!"-cogió Yuutaro- "Pero no te preocupes, te haré sufrir como me hiciste".  
Comenzó a sacar los cinturones y accesórios de Yuutaro, solo dejando sus gafas y pantalones.  
-Ahora verás.

------------

Kurama salió de la sala de Yuutaro. Su ropa estaba encharcada de sangre y sudor, un poco rota y estaba descabellado. Debajo de su brazo estaba el cuerpo de Yuutaro, sin una pierna, ensangrentado y sin ropa, pero estaba despierto.

-"Donde prefieres morir, ¿Yuutaro? Te doy esse placer. O mejor, no te lo daré. Sigues mirandome a la cara, por eso yo escogeré. Iremos al centro de la ciudad".

-"Lo que quieras. Espero que estés feliz, zorra"- aún sonreia.

Arrastró Yuutaro hasta el centro de la ciudad. Había muchos youkai allá, y todos conocian Yuutaro.  
Kurama sacó outra planta, que se convirtió en una espada.

-" ¿Que quieres perder primero? ¿El brazo o la outra pierna?"

-"Creo que me gustaría más el brazo izquierdo".

-"Por arrogancia".

Comenzó a sacar los dedos de Yuutaro uno a uno, comenzando por las uñas. Después le sacó la mano. Hizo lo mismo com la pierna. Al fondo, muchos youkais se reían, outros estaban asustados y algunos estaban enfadados.

Kurama miró a la persona que ya le había hecho tanto daño en esse estado tan miserable. Pero Yuutaro puso la mano en su hombro, haciendo que Kurama perdiera la concentración por esse acto. Pero salió una luz negra que lo tiró lejos y le hizo casi tanto daño, pero sin descuartizar, que lo que le había hecho a Yuutaro.-"Mismo que me mates, nunca lo olvidaras, Kurama mío"- dicho eso se murió, y muchos youkais dieron gracias a Kurama, que no respondió y otros se fueron com miedo.

-"Eres el mayor tesoro del Mercado, Kurama. Eres un objeto que sirve para dar placer".

El youko salió cojeando y fué hasta el bar de Yasui, para decirle que había ganado y para saber más sobre las inquietantes palabras de Yuutaro.

Pero tuvo una gran sorpresa al llegar.

-------------------

holaaa

Hm…este es uno de mis capitulos favoritos espero que os guste

Gracias por los reviews, espero recibir mas -

Abrazos,

Arisu Ozaki de Lioncourt No meu gustó q Yuutaro se muriera ;-;


End file.
